Many light sources include a light emitter, such as a light-emitting diode, attached to a lead frame. The light emitter is then encapsulated. The light sources are subject to failure if the light emitter detaches from the lead frame. Detachment may occur if the encapsulant moves relative to the lead frame. For example, heating and cooling of the light source may cause the movement.